Glasses
by HanableKing28
Summary: it started out by talking about how Hermione likes Severus when he wears his glasses but moves to a much more serious and happy topic.


_**I had meant for this to go in a completely different direction but this is what happened and I like it, I hope that you do too.**_

I walked over to the couch and twirled a lock of his long black hair around my index finger. He looked up from his book and stared into my eyes.

I smirked, he was wearing his glasses. I liked when he did, he looked different from when he wasn't wearing them.

"You are getting old baby." I ran a finger down the side of his cheek as I stopped playing with the strand of hair.

He raised a single elegant eyebrow. "Really? I didn't notice." he closed his book and turned around in his chair so that he could face me without having to straining his neck.

"But I like the look they give you." I sat down on his lap put my hands on his chest.

Taking off his glasses and closing them before placing them on the side table that he used to put down the book that he would be reading be.

He encircled me with his strong arms. "I been have using these before we got together, maybe you should have thought before agreeing to go to dinner with an old man." He said, I could see the mirth in his eyes.

"I did, would you like to know the pros about dating an older man?" I cocked my head to the side.

"I'm all ears to these bizarre reasons." I felt his breath on my neck and it gave me goose bumps.

"Well for starters, you are not hormone driven all the time, you are fully matured," I said as I raised an eyebrow and rocked gently on his lap, a hiss escaped his mouth and his eyes screwed shut, "and you are much more experienced in bed." I whispered in his ear.

That seemed to be the thing that pushed him over the edge because his eyes snapped open and growled.

I shivered, these were the moments that I lived for, when he would show me how much he loved me. Sure we have only been together for about a year and a half but we were in love and no one could deny it.

He gripped my thighs and kissed me deeply. He was so expressive when he kissed me, I could feel everything that he was trying to show me, the love, the aggression, the passion and the desperation.

We were a strange couple, yes I could admit that, but if you thought about it we weren't that strange. We were both extremely academic and had similar personalities. But we managed to balance each other out. I was the soft, gentle but protective girlfriend that was seen sitting at his desk during his classes just to mess with him. He was the snarky, sarcastic but romantic and strong boyfriend that would give me a single yellow rose if I had had a day or he just felt like it. He always was the first to say sorry whenever we got into a fight which rarely happened. He was perfect in my opinion.

We just fit.

I looped my arms around his neck and kissed down from his inviting mouth to his neck. I nipped and kissed the rough skin. He was my other half. His hands left small trails of fire on my skin where he touched. It distracted me from what I was doing and he soon had the upper hand on our situation.

"Severus?" I whispered.

"Yes my love?" he kissed my cheek and moved to my lips, he hovered over them waiting for me to speak.

"I'm pregnant."

He pulled back and looked at me, shock clear as day on his face.

My heart was beating furiously in my chest, fearing that he might want to pull out of this.

But slowly a smile formed on his lips, it grew until he looked like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"That's amazing!" he said, I have never seen him happier.

"Really?" I asked still not believing if he was truly alright with the whole situation.

"Really." He nodded. He then looked down at his hand. "In fact, I think now would be an appropriate time to ask you something that I have wanted to ask you for a long time now." He reached into his black jeans pocket and pulled out a small red velvet box that had a purple tinge.

My breath caught in my throat.

He opened the box nervously. "Hermione Jean Granger, will you do me the honour of becoming Mrs Snape?"

I had to grip the dark brown jersey that he was wearing to stop myself from falling backwards and off his lap. Then I started nodding furiously, tears leaking out of my eyes and down my face.

"Yes, oh yes Severus, nothing would make me happier." I said in between sobs. I kissed him roughly and then looked at him. I was laughing and crying at the same time, I'm sure that I was not a pretty sight but I didn't care.

He hugged me then held me at arm's length, he plucked the diamond ring out, there were fleck of obsidian in it, it was so Severus, and slid it onto my finger.

My one hand covered my mouth and I was inspecting the other, it looked so strange with the ring on it but somehow it now seemed like it was always missing the ring, like it wasn't complete until now.

"I love you so much." He said as he kissed me.

This moment felt perfect, me, Severus and our little twins developing inside of me right now.

**So what do you think? I would love to read a review form you guys because it's what makes me want to write more. I know that many or most of my stories have many spelling errors but I still enjoy writing no less.**


End file.
